The Cat with aquaphobia
by jojobird789
Summary: this story focuses on Adrian and his aquaphobia I thought it was a cute idea idk hope you enjoy


so this is just a cute idea I had it was kinda rushed so dont judge to harshly hope you enjoy :)

It was a normal day at school...

Marinette sat down in class next to Alya (like every other day) Alya looked really excited

"what" said Marinette with furrowed brows

"i'm hosting a party! i've been planning it for months and i'm inviting Adrian!" she said handing her glittery invitation

"your invited to my t,a,p.p totally awesome pool party! there will be tons of snacks and fun make sure you bring a bathing suit and towel!" at the bottom of the card it included the date and time

"wow you really outdid yourself this is awesome!"

"yep you should go give this to Adrien" Alya handed her a invitation that said Adrian, Alya pushed her

"umm h-hi A-Adrien"

"ugh hi Matinette"

"ugh I-I ne-needed to g-give this to ugh you" she let out a nervous laugh

"oh okay" Adrian took the invitation and read it

the words POOL PARTY echoed in his head "ugh I don't know I might be busy that night"

"oh ugh ok" Marinette frowned

(it'll be fine just don't go in the water) he thought to himself "actually im not busy i'll be there"

"oh r-really that's ugh umm great" she said smiling widely as she walked her seat

later that day...

Marinette and Alya were decorating for the party and the guests had just started to arrive

"wow this is as lame as I thought it would be" Chloe smirked as she thought her towel on Marinette's face

"nice to see you to" she said pulling the towel of her face

"Adrian ten o clock" whispered Alya

Marinette ran and hid behind a bunch of chairs as she scanned Adrian he wore blue swim trunks and a white swim shirt with blue sleeves but his face screamed nervous he was fiddling with his ring and looked like he was whispering to himself why was he acting so strange?

"its fine dont be such a wuss it's just a little water come on your thirteen you should not be scared of water!" he whispered under his breath

Marinette walked up to Adrian she opened her mouth but as soon as she started to talk Chloe pushed her out of the way

"Adrikins" she yelled throwing her arms around his neck

"umm Chloe I think Marinette was trying to say something" said Adrian prying her arms of his neck

"ugh whatever why do you want to that dork anyway" she said flipping her ponytail and walking away

"umm A-Adrian umm I-I ugh umm"

"she would like to see if you want any refreshments" said Alya winking at her friend

"ugh I guess so sure"

they walked over to the refreshments table

"umm actually i'm not that hungry I think i'll just sit her and wait for the guest's to arrive"

"oh a-alright" said Marinette sitting on the chair next to him

Adrian was staring into the water the terrifying water that brought back some terrible memberys he was on a surfboard with his dad and his mom on the other they were enjoying a nice day on the beach floating there peacefully waiting for a wave when all of the sudden a riptide pulled his mother away from him and she was sucked out into the sea she was out so far she couldn't swim back her legs begging to fail her she drowned to death luckily Adrian and his father made it out alive

"Adrian hello" Marinette snapped her fingers in front of his face

"oh ugh what"

"I said would you umm l-like to umm ugh go into the pool all the g-guests are here" said Marinette nervously

"umm no you know your not supposed to go in the pool after you eat"

"but you didn't eat anything" Alya gave him a puzzled look

"ugh well i'm gonna go say hi to Nino" he said as he walked over to greet Nino

"why is he acting so weird?"asked Alya

"I don't know when I was spying on him earlier her looked really nervous I have never seen him like that before"

"girl you need to get a life" Alya teased

everyone was swimming in the pool splashing and having a great time well everyone except for Adrian he was sitting there staring into the deep end looking like he just saw a ghost

"hey Adrian you should come in the pool it's really warm" Nino yelled

"uh no thanks i'm good"

"come on why are you acting so weird your not scared are you" one of the boys yelled

"me scared no I just don't really feel like swimming right now"

"yah right scaredy cat"

"I am not a scaredy cat!"he snapped back

"fine then prove it"

"fine I will" said Adrian walking over to the steps he took a step in but froze all he could think about was his mom screaming not able to swim back what if he drowned what if he broke his leg and fell in what if! his thoughts were paused

"come on Adrian dont be a slow poke" said Alya jumping in of the diving board

he took another step he was so nervous he fiddled with his ring as he took another step the water was up to his waist and his stomach was churning

"I-I cant do this" Adrian panicked as he stepped out of the pool

lucky the only one who heard was the boy who was bickering with him before and Marinette

"ha ha told you" he said diving into the water

"umm Adrian" Marinette poked him

"oh uh what"

"can I t-talk to y-you alone"

"sure" Adrian and Marinette walked over to the side of the house

"umm I-I noticed t-that you were h-h-having some trouble with the water and I um thought that maybe umm you have ugh a-aquaphobia" she raised her voice to a higher pitch at that last part

"yah ugh when I was eight my mom died in a water accident I just never got over it please don't tell anyone" he stared into her blue bell eyes with his emerald ones

"I wont tell a soul ugh m-maybe I-I could h-help you get over that f-fear sometime but no one would be here just us"

"just us yah thankyou Marinette" his frown turned into a smail as he pecked her cheek

Marinette walked over to Alya and plopped down to the chair she sighed happily

"girl what did you do this time"

"oh nothing just completed my life long dream" she said fluttering her eyelyshes

"spill" said Alya coming closer

"we kissed" she said with her hands together

"agh" she screamed hugging her friend

"oh yah can I borrow your pool somtime"

"yah why throwing a party"

"no i'm giving Adrian swimming lessons"

"huh?"

"i'll explain later" the two girls giggled

I may be adding another chapter to this but idk please write a review and tell me what you think and if I should add another chapter to this or not XD


End file.
